Passion
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Tantos hombres, tantas camas y tanta soledad... tanta apatía y desprecio a la estabilidad que ahora solo su amor logra ofrecerle./ Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura.


Odiaba los finales de ciclo.

Los odiaba no solo porque estaba más irritable, ni porque el ambiente en la oficina era insoportablemente tenso, ni porque Takano se volvía un energúmeno intransigente, casi tiránico, tampoco porque sus mangakas decidían ceder a la presión y enfermarse o deprimirse, eso no era lo peor de todo.

Lo peor de todo era que durante el final del ciclo no podía verle.

Muchas veces, sin que él lo viera; Shouta Kisa se pellizcaba para comprobarse que estaba a su lado, que no era uno de los tantos sueños que tuvo después de verlo en _Libros Marimo,_ si no que su esbelta e imponente figura estaban allí, entre sus sábanas; entregado al sueño; recuperando energías luego del derroche derivado de la entrega de sus cuerpos.

Aún tenía fresco el recuerdo de la noche anterior, el día antes del comienzo de la pesadilla. Era el último día que estaría en su departamento, pues también iba a comenzar su fase de exámenes y pasarían quizás un par de semanas hasta que pudieran volver a verse.

Lo miró decaído y cabizbajo durante la cena, jugando con la comida como si no le apeteciera. Aquello le generó un poco de ansiedad, pues siempre que lo veía así de reflexivo y se atrevía a preguntar, saltaba una revelación nacida de su mente juvenil, haciéndole una de esas preguntas que generalmente le hacía escupir lo que estuviera bebiendo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó dudoso, pero si no lo hacía el sentimiento de ansiedad se haría más y más grande y terminaría imaginándose las cosas más terribles.

Desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio. Aquello si lo puso mal.

Se había cansado y no hallaba como terminar... sí, eso era.

-oye, dime que pasa- preguntó con el corazón en la garganta, tratando de contener el susto. Había sido demasiado bueno para durar, había encontrado a alguien más... no podía soportar las largas ausencias consecuencia de su trabajo, 9 años de diferencia habían causado estragos y él...

-No me gusta pasar tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo y el mundo recuperó su curso, incluso sintió como el aire volvía a llenar sus pulmones.

-Será solo por un par de semanas, tonto- respondió notablemente aliviado, pero manteniendo el orgullo que nunca debe ceder alguien de su edad- después... podrás venir a pasar el tiempo que quieras; claro... si no estoy demasiado ocupado.

Subió la mirada medianamente sonrojado, sus ambareados ojos brillaban sutilmente y una de esas sonrisas brillantes que Kisa amaba y detestaba a la vez se apoderó de su cara.

Odiaba esa sonrisa porque derrumbaba su fachada por completo.

En cámara lenta vio su mano acercarse a la suya para llevársela a sus labios, rozándola con delicadeza. Con ese gesto principesco que derrumbaba sus barreras como si fueran frágiles igual que un castillo de naipes.

-¿No vas a extrañarme, Shouta?

Por supuesto que lo haría ¿acaso era tonto? Se había convertido en el eje de su mundo, orbitando alrededor hasta volverse indispensable, enseñándole como amar a alguien... ¿acaso él no se percataba de eso?

Era la materialización de lo que creía improbable, cambiándolo por completo, pasando de la fantasía a lo tangible, a lo real, a lo verdadero. El placer y el amor en un solo cuerpo, la devoción y la entrega en un rostro juvenil que clamaba su nombre arrebatado por el deseo cuando la pasión se hacía espacio entre los dos.

Apoyándose en la mesa se acercó hasta sus labios con ese atrevimiento que tantos otros presenciaron, pero el de entonces era banal, superfluo, vacío.

El que su príncipe veía provenía del alma, de aquel primer sentimiento que hace danzar al corazón de alegría, de luchar contra la vergüenza que le producía mostrarse tan frágil, tan expuesto.

-Claro que sí... tonto- susurró con las mejillas al rojo vivo manteniendo su mirada a duras penas luego de rozar sus labios. No recordaba ser tan gentil con nadie más, usualmente era impulsivo, salvaje e incisivo.

Seguía siendo así ahora, pero en una combinación de calidez y gentileza al ser tratado como un tesoro, como algo valioso y no con la frivolidad de las noches de calor efímero seguidas por la soledad sofocante.

Repentinamente lo vio levantarse y tomarlo de la mano invitándolo a seguirle a la recámara. Ya sabía lo que había desatado y estaba dispuesto a asumirlo, precisamente porque esa era la mejor forma en la que podía descubrirse ante él, en la que las palabras no le hacían falta para expresar lo que sentía...

Ni siquiera cerró la puerta antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo con toda la dulzura que ya le era conocida, pero de la cual no podía aburrirse. Porque nunca había sido amado de esa forma tan sincera, tan hermosa... nunca había sido visto ni había visto a nadie como algo más que una satisfacción pasajera, como un encuentro fugaz para saciar la sed, dejándolo aún más vacío que al principio.

Y la pasión se apoderó de ellos haciéndose espacio dentro de sus corazones ante el deseo apremiante por el ser amado, llenando su boca de besos suyos, más dulces que la miel, más cálidos que el verano. Quitándole la ropa con una combinación extraña entre la delicadeza y la furia del mar en plenilunio; trazando sus formas con sus manos de fuego, tan delicado, tan excitante, tan delicioso.

Esa fuerza incontrolable los guió hasta la cama, dejándolo bajo el peso de su cuerpo, entregado a sus demandas, sintiendo sus labios bajar por su cuello y cambiando las palabras por jadeos en busca del aire que sus besos le arrebatan, volviéndolo un manojo de sensaciones indescriptibles que aceleran su pulso y sacuden sus nervios, como si estuviera quemándose por dentro.

Sus manos se aferran a la fuerte espalda y suben hasta los cabellos color de la madera, sosteniéndose de allí para intentar fútilmente mantener el control de sí mientras su boca reclama su pecho, marcando cada parte como suya. Los plateados pendientes relucen en la oscuridad tenue de su habitación y casi sonríe... es cierto que el muchacho brilla.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás rebasado por lo que siente, mordiéndose los labios para que ese grito vergonzoso no se le escape, pero las uñas arañan un poco los brazos que lo atrapan, canalizando su deseo en algo palpable, pues está a punto de volverse loco ante las sublimes atenciones.

Él se incorpora y lo mira desvestirse, desechando la imagen principesca y casi infantil para transformarse en la personalización de sus fantasías, una forma tangible de sus utopías completamente a su merced. Kisa sonríe y lleva sus manos a su pecho, palmando con la yema de los dedos el hombre frente a él... siendo único testigo de su metamorfosis.

Siente de nuevo su pecho, ahora desnudo. Siente la fricción de sus caderas contra las suyas, en una descarada invitación a entregarse de nuevo a sus instintos, rompiendo con los tabúes una vez más en la intimidad de su habitación.

Escucha sus jadeos, sutiles susurros de amor que le confirman que él también lo desea, lo siente en sus manos marcándole con el ardor de sus caricias, en la fuerza con la que lo estrecha entre sus brazos, en el grito ahogado con el que murmura su nombre mientras se abre paso en sus entrañas, tomándolo una vez más con esa combinación entre gentileza y lascivia que le resulta tan placentera.

Decide tomar el control de la situación haciendo gala de su experiencia y; dominado por la lujuria que él le despierta lo invita a tumbarse sobre el lecho y dejarlo devolverle las atenciones. Moviéndose a ritmo lento, pero enloquecedor desde arriba hacia abajo lo ve contraer el rostro de placer y deleite. Él mismo deja de mirarle porque lo que está sintiendo es tan sublime que le nubla la vista, y siente sus manos sobre su cintura y su voz pidiéndole que se mueva más rápido porque se siente increíble estar dentro de él.

Las manos al rojo vivo suben por su torso, llegando hasta sus labios para dibujarlos, él los recorre con la lengua para amainar el calor, pero es inútil. Cada gesto genera una respuesta en el castaño que solo incrementa las llamaradas que van desde su vientre hasta su pecho; arrancándole un grito que se une a tantos otros que solo Yukina ha logrado obtener de él.

Muchas veces se sintió sucio, desagradable, inferior. Tantos hombres, tantas camas y tanta soledad... tanta apatía y desprecio a la estabilidad que ahora solo su amor logra ofrecerle. Volviéndolo de nuevo un adolescente a sus treinta años, descubriendo juntos tantas cosas nuevas que solo el primer amor logra enseñar.

Sus movimientos se vuelven más enérgicos, casi frenéticos sobre su cuerpo, las manos se enlazan y el coro se hace más intenso, más alto y atrevido. Nunca escuchar su nombre le había generado tal placer, tal excitación. El editor con rostro de niño descubre de nuevo el verdadero placer, el que enerva el corazón y sacude la espina en intensos espasmos mientras el príncipe de la librería se convence de que nunca había amado ni amara a nadie de esa forma... de que el hombre sobre él es el principio y el final, y que su vida se divide en antes y después de Kisa Shouta.

Juntos son alcanzados por el clímax y el editor se deja caer exhausto sobre su caballero, quien le regala un suave beso y deliciosas caricias en la espalda. Sonriendo como idiota mientras le dice que lo ama y cuan increíble es estar con él. Kisa se sonroja y aparta la mirada. Nunca nadie le había acariciado luego de hacer el amor.

El zumbido del celular lo saca de su ensoñación, y vuelve a su realidad en el campo de batalla llamado Marukawa. Adormilado recorre con la mirada y ve a sus compañeros luchando contra mangakas impuntuales e imprentas desesperantes, busca con la mirada el molesto sonido que lo devolvió a su pandemónium y descubre que es su propio teléfono.

Abre frustrado el inoportuno aparato, seguro uno de sus mangakas se enfermó y va a tener que socorrerlo... y Takano reñirá de nuevo porque en esta época todo resulta ser culpa de ellos.

_"Espero no importunar, solo quería que supieras que estoy pensando en ti... Te extraño y cuento los días para verte. Te amo. Kou Yukina"_

Todos los colores se concentran en su cara y cierra el celular ofuscado y avergonzado. Ahora menos va a poder concentrarse.

Abre de nuevo el teléfono y vuelve a leer el correo. Ahora si está perdido.

Que vergüenza sentirse de esa forma a los treinta años...

Mientras tanto; en un taller de pintura de la Universidad T, un príncipe alucina en una dimensión diferente al resto del mundo… porque el eje de su universo le ha respondido un correo electrónico.

_"Yo también. Da lo mejor de ti... También te amo. Kisa Shouta"_

* * *

Eh, h-hola... este es un shot que se me ocurrió esta tarde luego de una semana terrible de trabajo. No, esto definitivamente no es para distraerles de que han pasado dos semanas sin actualizarse _**Los Conejos Negros,**_bueno, si lo es un poco; pero estoy poniendo algunas cosas en orden y esta semana volverá... Lo prometo.

Espero sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado, a mi, me gustó... pero sus opiniones siempre son bienvenidas...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos leeremos pronto...

_**Kuro No Hatter,**_


End file.
